justdancegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 3
Just Dance 3 is a music video game released on the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 with Kinect and Move support respectively for the latter two. It is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft originally on the Wii. Just Dance 3 was announced shortly after the release of Just Dance 2 and was released on October 7, 2011 in North America and October 11, 2011 in Australia and Europe. Ubisoft released Just Dance 4 in October 2012. Gameplay Like its predecessors, up to four players can play to mirror on-screen dance choreography from over 40 songs, as they are judged on their ability to follow a dance routine to a chosen song. Along with solo and duet modes, Just Dance 3 features a Dance Crew mode which allows 4 players to dance together, each with their own unique choreography, as well as playlists that group songs into different categories. Players can unlock gifts such as new songs, game modes, as well as Dance Mashups which combines different dance routines in this game and the second Just Dance game into one song. Returning features in the game include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can share 4 Wii Remotes or PlayStation Move controllers to dance. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions also have a karaoke feature that uses the PlayStation Eye's microphone and the Kinect's voice recognition function, respectively, to sing along to the lyrics on-screen. The 360 version also has a Just Create mode in which players can create their own routines with the Kinect. They can be saved, shared with their friends online and be played just like any other Just Dance routine. Track listing Note: In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are not in the order listed below. Note: In the 360 version, the Dance Mash-Up for Pump It is unlocked at Uplay awards. Note: The Dance Mash-Up for Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) is only available when the Kinect version of Just Dance 3 is pre-ordered from Gamestop. * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "**" indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits * A "°" indicates that the song has a Dance Mashup version available (must be unlocked in-game). * Difficulty and effort levels in brackets [] are the song's level in the Mashup version. * A "(P)" indicates that the song is only available in the PAL (Europe) versions of the game. * A "(BBE)" indicates that the song is a Best Buy Exclusive (Special Edition in Europe). * A "(PS)" indicates that the song is exclusive for the PS3 version, but a DLC for the Wii version. * A "(D)" indicates that the song is also in the demo version of this game. * A "(TE)" indicates that the song is a Target (US) or Zellers (Canada) Exclusive (Kinect version exclusive in Europe). * A "(4)" indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4. * A "(BEP)" indicates that the song is also on The Black Eyed Peas Experience Songs and Alternative Dances can be unlocked in the game depending on your Mojo. * An "(E)" indicates that the song has an unlockable Extreme Version by inputting a code in the title screen. * A "°" indicates that the song has a Dance Mashup version available (must be unlocked in-game). Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. Wii * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A (G) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits * A (PS) indicates that the song is also on the main song list for the PS3 version * A (4) indicates that the song is also a DLC on Just Dance 4 * A (J) indicates that the song is also on Just Dance Wii * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. Wii packs Xbox 360 * A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. * A "**" indicates that the song is also in Just Dance: Best Of/Just Dance: Greatest Hits * A (4) indicates that the song is also a DLC in Just Dance 4 * A "#" indicates that the song's difficulty and effort levels have been altered from the original game. Xbox 360 packs